hex
by cosmicApproach
Summary: A hex seems to be influencing Valvatorez's desires in a way only his steward can satisfy.


Valvatorez was slowly moving him backward, having already lead the werewolf to his personal chamber, and didn't seem to intend to stop his advance. In fact, he looked almost as if he didn't want to admit what he was doing; his face was nervous and unsure, but clouded by some intense motive.

"My Lord...?" Fenrich questioned, but didn't make any effort to stop Val. The vampire averted his eyes for a moment at hearing his title, though he didn't respond. Eventually, the back of Fenrich's legs hit an armchair in the room, and he fell somewhat ungracefully into it. This seemed to be what his Lord wanted, as he resolutely stepped in front of Fenrich, barring him (though without force) from getting up. Fenrich sat in the chair, disheveled from basically falling, and confused. "My Lord, what are you doing...?" he asked, and Val opened his mouth as if to say something, but ended up quickly closing it again and averting his eyes in what seemed to be... embarrassment? Fenrich sat up a bit, finally adjusting himself to the chair before asking again. "If you're not feeling well, I-"

"N-no," Valvatorez forced out, but his voice was wavering. Fenrich was surprised to hear his confident Lord stutter, and Val seemed to notice that on his face. His cheeks grew pink as he continued. "I'm perfectly healthy, I simply... have a request. For you," Val was trying to look anywhere else in the room but Fenrich's eyes. "My loyal steward."

Fenrich blinked a few times, trying to take in the scene before him. He's very rarely ever seen Lord Val like this, no matter the situation. Even being intimate together, which wasn't all that rare for them, Valvatorez had an unshakable sense of pride. No matter how embarrassed someone else might have been (or how embarrassed Fenrich might have been...), Val was unshaken, confident, and commanding. So to see him overcome by embarrassment was eye-opening, to say the least. "Of course, my Lord," he said in turn, meaning it, whatever the situation may be. "Anything you wish."

Valvatorez was absentmindedly unhooking his cape now, as if he desperately needed to do something with his hands while he awaited Fenrich's response. Though in reality, he looked to be a mixture of relieved and more embarrassed at hearing it. "Fantastic, of course," he mused, "Exactly what I'd expect from my wonderful servant." Val's cape fell to the floor, and Fenrich felt himself start to blush from the amount of praise he was receiving. The vampire's figure was much smaller now, sans cape to create a backdrop for him, and he looked much more vulnerable. Fenrich also noticed in that moment that his Lord's legs were shaking, ever so slightly...? There was a moment of silence, as if Val was rethinking his request countless times over in his head. Eventually, he bit his lip, before looking into Fenrich's eyes with a powerful intensity.

"Ravish me."

"... L-Lord Val?"

There was another bout of silence, before Valvatorez covered his face in shame. "I... I realize how this sounds," he rethought his words immediately, "rather, I realize how this is, however..."

Fenrich is now sure he's never seen his Lord like this at any point in time. The thought runs through his mind that he should try to hide his shock for his Lord's sake, as this was already obviously difficult for him, but he realizes he wouldn't be able to hide such a strong emotion. Or hide the fact that he's turning red.

Val struggled with his words again, trying to hide himself behind his gloves. "I... Since our last scuffle, I haven't felt quite the same. The demons we took on were of such low stature I barely paid it any mind but, perhaps that was my downfall," he stated nervously, looking towards the ground again and shuffling his foot a bit. "Nevertheless, I believe the witch of their party... hexed me with something. I started to feel the effects immediately."

All confusion drained from Fenrich's mind and was replaced by worry. "Lord Val! If you noticed it immediately, why did you not confide in me?" he said frantically, and stood up from the chair in one swift moment, leaning in as if to inspect Valvatorez for damage. "We need to address-"

"No, no," Val stopped him in an instant, weaving his hands into Fenrich's, which were hovering above his shoulders anxiously. The gesture was tender and calming, and the vampire's tone changed to match that. "It's quite alright. I quickly determined the hex was causing me no harm," he stated in an even tone, though it seemed like it was still difficult to look directly into Fenrich's eyes. Especially with his steward so... close to him. He huffed out a breath. "The effects were simply... embarrassing. That is the true nature of why I did not bring it up."

Fenrich gazed down at his currently meek-looking Lord, fingers laced in his, as he spoke. "Embarrassing...? My Lord, you can share anything with me."

Valvatorez gave a sigh. "I know," he unlaced his fingers from Fenrich's, leaving the steward with an empty feeling as if Val was pulling away because he had said something wrong- until he felt gloved fingers brush against his torso. "Alas, that almost makes this worse; the thought that you would do anything for me," the vampire breathed out in a low tone. He slowly wrapped his arms around Fenrich as he spoke, fingers trailing lightly against the werewolf's back. "Due to the state I've been hexed into, your obedience comes off as... incredibly erotic."

Fenrich's back was as straight as a board. "M-my Lord, I," he started, moving vocally to defend himself, but Val simply laughed and smiled against his chest. The vampire had completely clung to him now, nestling his face into Fenrich's torso, and seemed to gain some confidence as he didn't have to worry about making eye contact. His traveling hands didn't help Fenrich keep a clear head, however.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know your loyalty doesn't have such motives. But it is such a deeply attractive part of you," Val traced small circles above Fenrich's tail with his finger as he spoke. "One of many, might I add. And in this state, I..." he trailed off, instead opting to hold Fenrich a bit tighter.

Fenrich swallowed hard, trying his damnedest to collect his thoughts. The combination of his Lord's blatant praise and continuous physical attention was almost enough to do him in, though he wasn't even the one under a hex. He breathed out a shaky breath, which couldn't have gone unnoticed by the man right against his bare chest. "Th-though the motives for my loyalty are not to incite such feelings in you, my Lord," he touched the side of his Lord's head gently as he spoke, "My loyalty extends to any desire you may have. Please... let me help with anything you need."

All Fenrich felt was Valvatorez smile languidly against his chest, before a purposeful shift in weight from the vampire sent them both toppling into the armchair. Fenrich let out a surprised yelp as his back hit the leather once again.

"Thank you, Fenrich," Lord Val spoke as Fenrich tried desperately to catch up with the situation. "You always say exactly what I need to hear," the words were kind, and Valvatorez's smile was as well, though his half-lidded eyes spoke of a different type of affection. Lord Val was straddling him, keeping him pinned in the disheveled position he fell in, and tracing Fenrich's exposed hip bones with his finger in a maddening way. "I'm sure some time with you is the antidote necessary to lift this. You're all I could think of for the better part of the day, anyway..."

Fenrich's face felt like it was on fire. "If, if I may ask, my Lord, to clarify, what type of... what manner of hex is this, exactly...?" though as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt like the dumbest man alive. Val shifted his weight just a bit in response, calling Fenrich's attention easily to the obvious hard-on pushing at the vampire's trousers.

"I-I believe it's a... libido hex, specifically," his Lord answered, even though the nonverbal response was clear enough. "Likely the idea was to incapacitate me," Valvatorez looked embarrassed once again. "... I certainly do feel incapacitated."

That... made sense. But did that mean his Lord been like this all day, then? Had he really not noticed his Lord in this state through their entire day together...? And if he was thinking about him alone, that meant, that was... Fenrich's thoughts swam. "I-if I have left you alone to shoulder this issue all day, my Lord, then besides simply helping, I must endeavor to do whatever I can to... make it up to you," he stated somewhat confidently, trying to let his unfaltering loyalty take over instead of his unending embarrassment. He wanted to help. God, he wanted to help.

Val smiled at this, regaining that loving look from earlier, and seeming to understand Fenrich's acceptance of the situation. "That's my Fenrich," he whispered in that confident way only Valvatorez seemed to manage, before leaning in and pressing his lips against his servant's. The kiss was light at first, but immediately dipped into something hot and heavy as Valvatorez finally let himself go. Fenrich could feel the vampire's body almost melt into his, and within moments Val was dipping his tongue between his servant's lips and grinding himself slowly on Fenrich's hips.

Fenrich pulled away from the kiss for only second, though the action instantly pulled a small whine from his Lord. The sound shot a shiver up his spine. "This is... really getting to you, isn't it?" Fenrich said, almost in awe of the way Val was looking at him, clouded over with more want than he's ever seen in the vampire's eyes.

"You have no idea," Valvatorez responded between labored breaths, the hot air giving Fenrich goosebumps. Fenrich put a hand to his Lord's cheek, satisfying his suspicions: despite his Lord's usually chilly body temperature, being a vampire and all, the hex had caused his blood to pump enough that even his cheeks were faintly warm. Val leaned into his steward's touch ever so slightly as he commented on the action. "This truly is a troubling hex. I feel hot, don't I?"

"You are hot, my Lord," Fenrich stated easily, smirking slightly as an even heavier blush washed over Val. He ducked his head by Fenrich's shoulder, is if hiding among the steward's wild hair. This really was getting to him, huh? Though feeling Valvatorez's hot breaths ghost over his neck instead definitely wasn't better for Fenrich's composure.

"Then make haste in fulfilling my request," his Lord mumbled, not lifting his head but nevertheless reaching between Fenrich's legs and pressing the palm of his hand on the erection straining against his pants. His tight hotpants weren't exactly good at hiding these things. "Or do you really wish to see me embarrass myself further...?" Val cooed, lifting his head to meet his servant's eyes and flipping control back onto himself.

"N-no, of course not, Lord Val..." Fenrich breathed out, before Val stole him in a kiss once again. Though, it was much more tumultuous this time, as the vampire ground against him mercilessly, pulling languid moans from both of them. Before long Valvatorez was slipping his hands under Fenrich's jacket, moving it from his shoulders with practiced ease as he kept them locked in a kiss. Fenrich slipped his arms out of it just as easily, moving to hold his Lord's hips once he had done so. Val seemed intent and hungry in his movements, so with each thrust of his hips, Fenrich pushed him further. However, this seemed to only intensify the neediness behind the vampire's actions. It was less of a kiss now and more of Valvatorez pecking at Fenrich's lips between heavy breaths as the hex continued to unravel him. He made to unbutton his shirt, hands shaky and frantic, but Fenrich took over in an instant. It would be shameful if a job like undressing his master didn't fall on the servant, after all. Val seemed to be grateful for this, wrapping his arms around Fenrich's neck once his shirt was removed and refocusing his efforts back on kissing his steward senseless. "You keep... getting distracted, my Lord," Fenrich huffed between kisses, finding his Lord's passion infectious.

Val looked ragged, disheveled in every sense. His hair was a mess, his lips were kiss-swollen and pink, his pants barely concealing how hard he was, his open shirt was even still bunched around his hips- he looked like an entirely different version of himself as he leaned back momentarily on Fenrich's legs. "... You're right. It's just, I feel like I want you so badly I can barely think."

Fenrich felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Hex or not, admittance of that was... "A-as always, Lord Val, you're much too honest, especially for a demon," Fenrich managed to get out, moving to hide his face behind his hand. Though, Val leaned in and laid a light kiss on that hand, thoroughly ruining Fenrich's attempt. "A-ah, then, let me take a moment to retrieve something-" he stated to try and divert the subject, but Valvatorez cut in eagerly.

"To prepare me with? Worry not," he said matter-of-factually, before reaching down and effortlessly pulling a small vial from the cloak he had dropped to the floor. "I did say I had been thinking about this all day, did I not?"

As he instinctively caught the vial his Lord tossed to him, Fenrich blinked a few times. He had no issue with it, absolutely none at all, but... "My Lord? You want to-"

Val put a up a hand and cut his servant off once again. "I understand and respect your need to confirm with me, Fenrich, but I'm quite sure. At this moment I feel as though I want you inside me more than I've ever wanted anything else."

The werewolf was glad his jacket was already off, as the red on his cheeks likely would've matched its hue. He bowed his head a bit, desperately trying to think up a suitable answer. "I... Then, it would... i-it would be rude of me not to fulfill that desire for you," he swallowed hard, not ready to meet his Lord's gaze. "... All is for my lord." Fenrich felt Val shift from his spot after his words, followed by a small chuckle, and looked up to see the vampire already undoing his trousers. He felt the instinctive need to avert his eyes out of respect but, in reality, there was hardly a reason for that now.

"Using that favorite line of yours in a situation like this," Valvatorez mused as he popped the button on his trousers, sighing in relief as his pants no longer constricted him, "I'm quite fond of it." He shifted once again, pushing the fabric off one leg, before looking impatient and deciding that was enough. Val moved to straddle Fenrich once again, spreading his legs further this time, and looking at the werewolf expectantly. "I know you truly mean what you say, so give it to me. I want your all."

"As you wish..." Fenrich replied, having already begun removing his gloves, and poured a bit of lubricant from the vial onto his fingers as Valvatorez watched with a heavy gaze. He pulled the vampire closer, much to Val's delight, before reaching back to encircle the smaller man's entrance with a finger. Even at this small touch Valvatorez arched his back, and pushing one finger gently in drew a raw gasp from him.

Fenrich paused for a moment, moving his free hand to cup the side of his Lord's face in a comforting gesture. "Is this alright, my Lord?" he whispered, and Val leaned into the touch like an affectionate cat.

"Yes... yes. Please, continue, continue," Valvatorez replied in a needy voice, trailing off to a mumble as Fenrich went back to fingering him. His legs shook and his hips jolted with every movement, the hex seeming to make everything ten times more sensitive than usual. Val leaned his head further into the hand cupping his cheek, brows furrowed and eyes shut tight, as if he couldn't hold himself up on his own. Fenrich watched his Lord's face closely, hesitantly adding another finger, and seeing his expression twist in pleasure. "A-ahh, please," the vampire opened one eye, gazing at his steward, "You need not be so hesitant..."

Fenrich nodded and placed a light kiss on his Lord's forehead, on the messy bangs clinging to his flushed skin, before moving his fingers more vigorously. This pulled a strained moan from the vampire, as his still-gloved hands tightened their grip on Fenrich's legs. Thrusting in with a third finger seemed to push his Lord almost to a breaking point, the power of the hex overwhelming him in an shameful way as he moaned wantonly and bobbed on Fenrich's fingers. Seeing how far along he was, the werewolf drew his other hand carefully away from Val's face (though he didn't seem to notice), and wrapped it gently around the vampire's weeping cock.

"Aahhh-hh, w-wai-" was all he could get out before Fenrich gave one shallow pump and hot liquid spilled over his fingers. Val's eyes rolled back a bit, and he arched his back as he bit his lip and thrust into his servant's hand, shamelessly chasing out the rest of his orgasm. Fenrich watched the display in a sort of shocked awe, amazed he managed to accidentally do his Lord in with such a simple touch. Val huffed ragged, heavy breaths as he came down, but as soon as the haze passed, he lifted a gloved hand to his face in mortification. "I, I... I'm, deeply sorry."

Seeing his usually professional Lord so thoroughly unraveled and undone like this was a gift that Fenrich could have never admitted he wished for, yet here he was. Though, he couldn't say something like that in response to Valvatorez's apology. "No, no, please. Do not apologize for anything. I apologize for taking my own initiative," Fenrich replied steadily, smiling at the man before him. "Are you satisfied with-"

"No!" the quick response caught them both off guard, and Valvatorez somehow blushed deeper. "N-not at all. This hex is... quite brutal. That alone is not nearly enough," he said, bringing his hand away from his face and trying to regain some composure. "Besides, how could I possibly leave my steward untouched?"

"Please, don't be concerned with me-" though before his sentence was finished, Val was already leaning forward to swiftly undo Fenrich's belt.

"I do wish to reward you though," the vampire said as he stopped for a moment to remove his gloves, "even if my intentions are admittedly selfish."

"Please, be as selfish as you wish," Fenrich answered, earning a satisfied smile from Valvatorez.

Fenrich's eyes were transfixed watching Val's delicate hands slip from the fabric, before moving to unbutton his trousers. The werewolf instinctively shifted to give his Lord better access, letting Valvatorez strip him of his pants just enough. The vampire didn't seem intent on doing any extra work, simply leaving the pleather pants bunched around his steward's thighs, as he instead grabbed the vial from earlier and got to work slicking Fenrich's cock. Fenrich's felt heat well up inside him at merely being under his Lord's touch; the strong but gentle grip and the heavy, hazy look on the vampire's face undoing him in record time. Doing this type of thing with his Lord, it was... something he couldn't manage to get used to, even after so many years of intimacy. His Lord, the most important person in his world, giving him his full and undivided attention... He felt like he was the one under a hex, as Val leaned forward to place lazy kisses on Fenrich's lips while jacking him off. Eventually Val seemed satisfied with the amount he had worked Fenrich up, already hard again himself, and moved closer to better straddle the werewolf's hips.

"Would... you like me to adjust our position at all?" Fenrich questioned dutifully, though his head was still spinning.

The look on Val's face said it all really; he was even too impatient for something like that. "No, this is quite perfect," he answered as he smiled down at his steward, "as long as you don't mind this particular view."

If his Lord wanted to ride him, he'd have to be a fucking idiot to refuse. "Not at all."

"Wonderful," he replied simply, and Fenrich instantly felt like he was in some sort of dream-like fantasy as he watched Val hungrily push down onto his cock. Stars shot behind both their eyes, and Fenrich couldn't help but lean his head back into a strained moan. The vampire's legs shook as he took his steward's girth, his whole body immediately wracked with pleasure as he made no effort to hide his voice. "Mmn- Fenrich, a-aaahhh..."

"M-my Lord..." Fenrich gasped in response, his vision clouded with want but focused on watching Valvatorez. His Lord looked exquisite- so undone and erotic, from the expression of intolerable pleasure on his face, to the fact that he was left wearing only his choker with all his other garments haphazardly tossed aside. Fenrich can't say he's ever seen Val enjoy their intimacy in such an unreserved way before, and the thought of being able to provide his Lord with such intense pleasure made it all the more overwhelming. Even if it was all due to a cumbersome hex, he was honored to be of service.

Through all this Val became increasingly wrapped up in the hex, panting heavier and heavier as he worked himself further onto Fenrich. As he was watching, Fenrich found he had no idea where to put his hands- feeling strange having them idle yet not sure where or if he should hold his Lord. He hovered them over Val for a moment, before the vampire seemed to notice his dilemma and took his steward's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"F-Fenrich, you..." Val started, though it seemed to be a struggle to speak while fucking himself onto Fenrich's cock, "you, you're so good, y-you feel so good-"

"Lord Val-"

"A-ahhh... you're perfect, mmn-!" Val gasped, taking Fenrich up to the base.

"L-Lord Val..." Fenrich said again, overwhelmed completely by the intense praise and the passing thought that someone could possibly hear his Lord say something so embarrassing so loudly, "Please, y-your voice is-"

Valvatorez opened one eye and gazed at his servant, though he never slowed his movements. "I care not, a-aah, let them hear then... let them know how much I want you, how perfect you are for me, and only me," Val's words were firm, and though his gaze was dripping with desire, it never wavered from the control Fenrich so loved to see his Lord's eyes. He leaned in towards Fenrich, never unlacing their hands, and pushed his stunned steward into the back of the chair as Fenrich moved his hips in tandem to keep aligned with Valvatorez.

His pace was slower now due to the angle but somehow even more intense, and his face was so close- Fenrich could barely catch his breath. They were half laying in the armchair now, as Val continued to straddle and thrust himself onto Fenrich, but kept Fenrich's hands pinned by his head as he leaned in. "O... only... f-for you..." Fenrich managed to repeat, but all he could focus on was Val's body pressed up against his as the heat between them became unbearable.

"I love you..." Val ghosted over Fenrich's lips as he spoke, the words punctuated by hot breaths on his steward's skin, and Fenrich felt himself unravel.

"M-my Lord, I, ahhh... I, I love, I-I love you-" he moaned out messily, before Valvatorez, either out of pity or passion, kissed him instead and relieved him of his obligation to reply. The kiss stifled the moans of Fenrich's orgasm as his whole body shook and he instinctively thrust himself harder into his Lord, which drew a shocked and pleasured moan from the vampire as they came together. They rode it out through their sloppy kiss, hands grasping each other desperately, and making it seem as thought both of them were under an intense spell.

Valvatorez finally pulled away as they came down, both panting and gazing languidly into each other's eyes.

"I-I love you."

Val smiled warmly. "... I love you too."

"I, I love you-" Fenrich repeated, as if he couldn't stress it enough.

"Remind me... which one of us was afflicted by the hex?"

Fenrich blinked a few times, and Val smirked at him as he sat up, leading Fenrich with him as the werewolf followed his every move. "A-ah, you're right I... I got a bit carried away," he admitted, feeling embarrassment wash over him as he started to collect his thoughts again. "I apologize."

Val's smile was warm though, indicating any amount of shame wasn't necessary. "There is no need," the vampire responded as he finally unlaced one hand from Fenrich's and ran it through the werewolf's hair, "but you could make up for it by pleasuring me again."

"...Gladly. All, is for my lord."


End file.
